


Hopeless

by Nimiety



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, M/M, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimiety/pseuds/Nimiety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan knows he has no hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeless

Obi-Wan knows he has no hope. This ridiculous crush he has on his Master – on _Qui-Gon_ – is doomed. _Was_ doomed from its very beginning. Not only is attachment forbidden, it would be an incredible breach of ethics for a Master to fuck his Padawan (Obi-Wan sighs longingly), something even rule-breaking Qui-Gon would never dream of violating. Obi-Wan knows there is no way Qui-Gon could ever feel this way towards him. No chance that Qui-Gon could ever feel anything for him beyond a vague sort of paternal affection, and perhaps, one day, true friendship.

Obi-Wan knows this, and yet he dreams.


End file.
